Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 187
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass Kapiteltitel manchmal verdammt schwierig zum Erdenken sind? ------------------------------------------ „Warum bist du eigentlich gerade hier?“, fragte Senbei Lilo nun, als sie wieder im Speisesaal des Waisenhauses waren. „Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum auch Nos hierherkam, wegen dem Gründer“, auf die fragenden Blicke der Piraten erklärte sie, „Luno Jelhein gilt als der erste Senbeisist. Es heißt er war so mächtig, dass er bereits in seiner Resonanz die Meere kontrollieren konnte und somit jeden Feind mit Leichtigkeit bezwungen hatte.“ „Das habe ich?“, ertönte Jelhein in Allisters Kopf und er wirkte ziemlich verwundert. „Also kam ich hierher um vielleicht etwas mehr über den Senbeisismus herauszufinden, doch nichts an diesem Ort hat damit zu tun, also wollte ich schon gehen, aber irgendwie bin ich dann doch geblieben und bin nun die Leiterin dieser Einrichtung“, erzählte sie und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, „Als Nos das erste Mal hier war und ebenfalls nichts herausfinden konnte, hat er wohl aus Frustration die vorherigen Leiter getötet. Er war eben schon immer ein kranker Bastard gewesen, aber als er das zweite Mal aufgetaucht war, hat selbst er es übertrieben“, sie strich sich unwillkürlich über ihre Bandagen, „Er hat die Kinder als Geiseln genommen, damit ich dein Siegel löse. Wie du weißt, bin ich seine Forderungen nicht eingegangen.“ „Warum hast du mein Siegel nicht einfach gelöst?“, fragte Senbei, „Wenn du es getan hättest, hätte ich mich um ihn kümmern können und du wärst nicht verletzt worden.“ „Senbei, ich hab dich damals gesehen, wie du all diese Leute umgebracht hattest. Ich will es nicht noch einmal erleben.“ Senbei wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Lee funkte dazwischen, „Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber wäre es nicht möglich nur Senbeis Mordlust zu versiegeln, während seine Kraft nicht beeinträchtigt wird?“ Einige Momente starrte Lilo Lee verdutzt an, offenbar überrascht, dass ihr nicht selbst diese Idee gekommen war, „Das wäre tatsächlich möglich. Am Besten wir fangen gleich an. Esmeralda ich brauche Kerzen, ein paar Seile und einen ruhigen Raum. Beschäftige die Kinder während dem Ritual!“, befahl Lilo, worauf die alte Dame sofort geschäftig entschwand. „Kerzen, Seile und einen ruhigen Raum könnte ich auch gebrauchen“, flüsterte Lucy Lee ins Ohr, jedoch so laut, dass es alle hören konnte. Lee blieb es erspart etwas zu sagen, da in diesem Moment Allister, der offenbar zu Voi gewechselt hatte, freudig einer Gruppe von Kindern nachlief, die ihn zum Spielen eingeladen hatten. „Ich sollte wohl besser aufpassen, dass er nicht durchdreht“, meinte Lee, der seltsamerweise von Senbei begleitet wurde, und folgte seinem Kameraden hastig. „Manchmal frag ich mich ob er meine Anspielungen nicht versteht oder mich einfach nicht will“, fragte sich Lucy laut und setzte sich seufzend zu Lilo. „Ach, was, mit ihm hast du es besser als ich“, antwortete Lilo, seufzte ebenfalls und fuhr dann fort, „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Senbei nicht einmal weiß was 'heiraten' bedeutet, oder was es genau mit solch einer Beziehung auf sich hat.“ -Derzeit an der steinernen Küste nahe Mayuku- Mit einem lauten, dumpfen Geräusch stellte Kamu den Sarg hinter sich ab, damit er sich leichter zu der Leiche Ixnays hinunter beugen konnte. „Du bist also wirklich gestorben, eh?“, gelassen streckte Kamu die Hand in Richtung Sarg aus, worauf sich dessen Tür öffnete und eine Frucht aus spie. „Mach dir nichts draus, ich hätte deine Frucht auch gegessen, wenn du diesmal überlebt hättest, aber ich kann es mir nicht wirklich leisten, noch einmal zu verlieren.“ Mit diesen Worten biss der Neid in die Frucht. Er hatte immer erwartet, dass man sich schlagartig anders fühlen würde, sobald man eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatte, aber nichts geschah. Er fragte sich, wie er nun seine neuen Kräfte einsetzen konnte. Als Sara noch bei den Todsünden war, hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass man mit dieser Frucht die Attribute anderer Dimensionen für sich zu Nutze machen konnte. Schon damals hatte er dieses Konzept nur ungefähr verstanden und auch jetzt fragte er sich, was er eigentlich mit dieser Kraft anstellen konnte. Nachdem er einige Momente in absoluter Stille in die Ferne starrte und überlegte, wie er seine Kräfte nun aktivieren konnte, wandte er sich noch einmal Ixnays Leiche zu, „Naja, ich werde schon noch rausbekommen, wie man mit ihr umgeht. Aber nun muss ich dem Boss, die schlechte Nachricht überbringen“, schon wollte er sich zu seinem Sarg drehen, um ihn erneut zu schultern, doch jemand stand vor dem schwarzen Holzkonstrukt. „Welche schlechte Nachricht willst du mir denn überbringen, Neid?“, fragte Quint und grinste bedrohlich seinen Untergebenen an. „Brain und, wie du sehen kannst, Ixnay sind tot“, antwortete Kamu trocken und wollte sich an seinem Boss vorbei drängen um zu seinem geliebten Sarg zu gelangen. Doch Quint blockierte seinen Weg, „Das ist aber schade. Auch Veto hat uns heute verlassen und außerdem...“ „Veto ist nicht mehr da?“, fragte Kamu begierig und malte sich bereits aus, dass er eventuell diesen verrückten Boss und seine treuen Hunde mit seinen eigenen neuen Fähigkeiten vernichten könnte. „Ja, aufgrund jüngster Ereignisse ist es ihm gelungen, seinen Part zu erfüllen. Er hat die Körper meiner alten Freunde und auch meinen Eigenen für mich wieder hergestellt und da ich nun keine Verwendung mehr für Veto habe, hab ich ihn fortgeschickt. Natürlich hab ich ihm eine kleine Belohnung in Form eines Eternal Log-Ports gegeben, der ihn zum stärksten Kämpfer bringen wird“, erklärte Quint und konnte sein breites Grinsen wohl nicht unterdrücken. „Was meinst du mit 'Körper deiner alten Freunde'?“, fragte der Neid argwöhnisch. „Ach, Neid, weißt du, diese ganze 'bessere Welt'-Sache war nur schales Geschwätz um Leute, wie die vorherige Wollust und die vorherige Trägheit anzulocken. Eigentlich ging es nur darum Leichen zu sammeln mit denen Veto arbeiten konnte“, erklärte Quint und, offenbar von seinem eigenen genialen Plan begeistert, wurde seine Stimme vor Freude noch höher. Entgeistert blickte Kamu seinen Boss an, hatte er nun komplett den Verstand verloren? Und was hatte es mit diesem fast schon lächerlich breiten Grinsen auf sich? „Warum erzählst du mir all dies, wenn du es doch vorher geheim gehalten hattest?“, fragte Kamu und tat sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück. „Nun ja, durch dieselben jüngsten Ereignisse bin ich nicht mehr im Stande meine Teufelskräfte zu ihrem vollen Potential einzusetzen“, erklärte Quint, während er auf seinen neuen Arm blickte, und erstmals schmälerte sich sein Grinsen etwas, „Deswegen brauche ich deinen Sarg um die Körper von nun an zu transportieren und da du ihn mir nicht geben wirst, hab ich beschlossen dich einfach zu töten. Daraus schließt sich, dass es absolut keinen Unterschied macht, ob ich dir von meinen Plänen erzähle oder nicht.“ Kamu ballte die Faust und konzentrierte sich auf sie, um so möglicherweise seine Fähigkeiten zu aktivieren, damit er Quint so schnell wie möglich vernichten konnte. Doch plötzlich kippte er, wie ein nasser Sack zur Seite weg. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, musste er nun schief zu Quint hinauf starren. „Weißt du, wie es mir möglich ist einen Haufen blutiger Mörder, wie euch unter Kontrolle zu halten? Indem ich eure Schwächen ausnutze!“, fing Quint an und deutete mit einer ausschweifenden Bewegung auf den Körper Ixnays. „Sieh dir nur den guten Stolz an. Sein größter Schatz war sein Schwert“, mit einer fließenden Bewegung erschien nun ein verziertes Katana in Quints Hand, „Nachdem ich es genommen hatte, war er aufgrund seines lächerlichen Schwertkämpfer-Stolzes irgendwie dazu gezwungen mir zu dienen, damit er es zurückerlangen konnte. Aber natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ihm sein Schwertkämpfertum und somit sein Schwert, irgendwann egal sein würden. Deswegen gab ich ihm eine vergiftete Teufelsfrucht, die ihn töten würde, sobald er seinen Stolz als Schwertkämpfer aufgeben würde. Ich hatte natürlich auch in Betracht gezogen, dass du die Frucht stehlen könntest, doch um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich fest damit gerechnet, dass der Stolz sie essen würde. Nun ja, so kann man sich verkalkulieren“, gab der Anführer der Todsünden zu und warf das Schwert unfeierlich zu Ixnays Leiche hinüber. „Du entschuldigst mich, ich muss mich beeilen, wer weiß was Tortura mit diesen Körpern anstellt, wenn ich mir zu viel Zeit lasse“, das Grinsen immer noch auf dem Gesicht, ging er hinüber zu dem Sarg und schulterte ihn. Dann, nach einer spöttischen Abschiedsgeste in Richtung Kamu, wandte er sich ab und ging auf den dichten Wald zu. Spürend, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen, stierte Kamu seinen ehemaligen Boss nach. Seltsamerweise verspürte er keinen Zorn, sondern nur Neid, dass dieser Mann mit seinem geliebten Sarg das Weite suchte, während er hier zum Sterben verurteilt war. Alles was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass dieser Sarg seinem neuen Besitzer genauso viel Unheil bringen würde, wie er ihm eingebracht hatte, schließlich könnte er jetzt immer noch ein einfacher Priester sein. Wie sehr er doch den Kamu beneidete, der diesen Sarg nie gefunden hatte. Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht mehr, es wurde alles schwarz.